


What the Hammer

by cyber_inkblot



Series: Thy Fearful Symmetry [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood, Gen, Minor Character Death, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_inkblot/pseuds/cyber_inkblot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on a deathbed from a childhood...acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hammer

When I met Shiota, he seemed odd, but I seemed to forget about easily enough. He was nice enough, and I kept him company until we graduated primary school. He was polite and quiet, and came up with the best games. He was always there as comfort, and always listened. I was never asked for any favours. I never talked about him though- to anyone. Why would I? It wasn't until I was halfway through my first year of middle school that I even knew that I missed him. I still drew, the way he /suggested/ I did. One day, a drunken yakuza thug threatened me in an alleyway. Even when the bullet entered my chest, I was calm. As I lay in estuaries of my blood, I saw Shiota, smiling as he always did. Oh, I thought, that's why. Why bother fearing death when you sat next to it's most dangerous child for six years?


End file.
